PLL short story
by Skyetags7
Summary: Aria had no other way to tell him, but when Spencers cry was heard everyone new...


**_This is a made up short story. Enjoy_ **

**_Trigger warning: suicide_**

 **Aria's POV**

" I can't do this anymore. The world is already crumbling right in front of me" my eyes burning, red from all the crying. "Aria, it's not your fault" Hanna threw her arm around my waist. " No one could have planned for this to happen" Spencer added in. Her head deeply embedded into my shoulder. "You're going to get through this." " how am I supposed to tell Ezra, how am I supposed to tell him that our child died and that I can't.." I stopped and firmly dumped my head into my warm sweaty hands. Emily and Alison weren't able to meet but I kept replaying in my head how I was going to tell them. I slowly stood up and headed over to the counter to grab my small purse. " Where are you going" "I need some fresh air, I'll be fine Spence" Spencer looked at me and gestured me to leave.

I drove up to Ezra and I's favourite picnic area. The grass was forest green, hiding beneath the colourless flowers. I remembered all the amazing times I had, had with Ezra but I knew that he could never love me the same way he used to if I told him. I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my ripped light blue jeans and dialled Ezra's number. The rings sounded like sirens I waited in absolute silence but nothing, I went straight to voice mail. "Hey, ugh, um I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I wasn't the fiancé you wanted me to be and I dragged you into this horrible messed up life of mine, I just wanted you to know that you won't need to worry about who's behind you while your drinking coffee. I love you Ezra and I'm sorry I ever disappointed you." I hung up the phone, that was harder than I expected at least he hadn't answered. I swiped back to my contacts, scrolling down to 'E'. I waited for the casual greeting.

"Hey Aria, sorry I couldn't come to see you but what's up?" "It's fine I just, um wanted to say I'm sorry that I couldn't do it and you'll be better off now without me" Emily began to say something but I hung up. I called Spencer and somewhat similarly told her what I had told Emily. The finial person to Call was the Rosewood police, this was in case Ezra called.

"Hello, this is the Rosewood police"

"Hi, this is Aria Montgomery"

"Hi Aria what could I do for you"

"If a man named Ezra Fitz calls could you tell him to go to his favourite picnic spot"

"Are you get okay Miss Montgomery?"

"Yes I'm fine, could you make sure he gets told that if he calls"

"Sure"

"Thankyou" I ended the call. It was over, at least the worst of it. I grabbed the orange cylinder from my bag. Inside was Spencer's medication for sleeping, I poured out what was left and swallowed as many as I could at a time. Before I shout my eyes I placed the note for Ezra on the table, with the corner stuck under my purse so that if any wind was to blow it would stay. I closed my eyes and remembered: _the value of this moment will soon become a memory._

 **Ezra's POV**

I rushed over to Aria's apartment. Everyone was there. My eyes leaked with water, "where's Aria?" "I thought she was with you" "no Alison she's not with me" "can someone please tell me why your crying and everyone else is panicked?" Caleb walked into the room " I think Aria is going to kill herself!" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the Rosewood police number

"Hi this is the Rosewood police what can we do for you"

"Hi this is Ezra Fitz"

"Oh Ezra we were told that if you called Aria Montgomery would like you to go to your favourite picnic spot"

"Ok thankyou" I didn't even wait for the police officer to answer before I yelled out " she's at the park near the entrance to Rosewood.

Our car pulled to a stop the gravel underneath the car crunched and I pushed the door open. "Maybe you guys should stay here just in case"

"I case what, she's dead, she's my best friend I'm not staying here" Spencer raised her voice.

Spencer and I walked over to see Aria's body lifeless. She couldn't be dead! I dropped to my knees and pulled Aria's head to my chest, as my tears fell onto her face Spencer's cry signified to the others that Aria was dead. Hanna called 911 but there was no use they couldn't bring a dead fiancé back to life but if they could the whole world would be ok everything would be alright but I knew that couldn't happen. Emily passed me a note, it was Aria's handwriting:

 _Ezra,_

 _You were and always will be the love of my life but our family could never be. I was not the girl that was made for you. We would never be able to have children. You were my soulmate and the best person I had ever met, I'm sorry I disappointed you and this is how I am saying goodbye but just remember, the value of this moment will soon become a memory._

 _I will always love you Ezra_

 _Aria xx_

That was that end of the letter my head fell onto Aria's chest and I layed there until the emergency services arrived. "The value of this moment will always be a memory" I said before they took her away, Spencer held my hand tightly...


End file.
